The present disclosure relates to a button key assembly in which button keys are attached to a frame member via elastic arm members, an operation panel including the button key assembly, and an image forming apparatus including the operation panel.
An operation panel has heretofore been provided in an image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, facsimile machine, and multi-function machine, for setting various functions of the apparatus. Arranged in the operation panel are a display unit including a liquid crystal display, which displays status of operations and settings of an apparatus, and a plurality of button keys for setting various functions, for example. In addition, the operation panel includes a button key assembly where the button keys are arranged.
Conventional button key assemblies of this kind are known, such as those integrally forming a plurality of button keys that is arranged in the lateral direction at the same height by connecting the button keys to a frame member via plastic arm members, and those independent button keys arranged individually.
Since an elastic arm member is formed horizontally between adjoining button keys, the above conventional button key assemblies pose a problem that it is difficult to decrease a pitch between the adjoining button keys and downsize the operation panel.
In addition, since the number of the components and the number of steps of assembly work increase if the independent button keys are arranged individually, a problem rises that it is difficult to implement cost down measures for the apparatus.